Soirée Klaine pour la St Valentin!
by pineapple2612
Summary: Kurt décide d'organiser une soirée surprise à Blaine pour la St Valentin...


Coucou tout le monde! Je suis nouvelle sur le site et après avoir lu pas mal de vos histoires j'ai décidé de me lancer pour en écrire une mais je vous garantie pas le résultat... ^^ c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire donc bon! Je suis ouverte aux critiques, si vous trouvez l'histoire pas tip top dites le moi y'a pas de problème x)

Bonne lecture à tous! =)

Note: Dans cette histoire la seule différence avec la série c'est que Blaine n'a jamais quitté la Dalton Academy et Kurt est retourné à McKinley.

8h sonna au radio réveil, la chanson « Teenage dream » de Katy Perry débuta doucement. Kurt émergea difficilement de son rêve, ce n'est que quand il reconnu la chanson qui défilait qu'il ouvrit les yeux et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Oui, c'était enfin le jour de la St Valentin ! Il attendait celui-ci depuis plus d'une semaine.

Il se leva avec un entrain certain qui ne lui ressemblait pas à cette heure-ci, surtout avant une journée de 8h de cours. Il alla directement prendre sa douche, et se préparer. Après s'être habillé d'un jean brut, d'une chemise blanche, d'un blazer noir et d'une belle paire de santiags, il partit se coiffer en relevant sa mèche de devant avec un peu de laque, juste ce qu'il fallait. Et pour la touche finale un zeste de parfum. C'est bon, Il était parfait !

Il prit son portable posé sur la table de nuit et composa un message pour son homme: « Coucou mon ange, comment vas-tu en ce jour de St Valentin ? Tes bras et tes lèvres m'auraient été d'un grand profit pour commencer cette journée idéalement… Hâte d'être à ce soir, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point. Les jours sans te voir deviennent de plus en plus difficiles… Je t'aime amour ».

Ca y est, la journée était en marche, tout comme son plan. Kurt était un très grand romantique et la St Valentin, bien qu'elle soit une fête commerciale, était devenue sa fête préférée depuis qu'il était avec Blaine.

Il avait donc pour cette occasion préparé une soirée spéciale avec Blaine ou tout était planifié jusqu'aux moindres détails, il aimait que tout soit parfait, qu'il n'y est rien pour gâcher ce moment. Blaine n'était bien évidemment au courant de rien, Kurt lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait eu l'approbation de Burt pour venir dîner et passer la nuit chez lui vu que les parents de Blaine étaient absents. Mais la soirée s'annonçait beaucoup mieux que cela, Kurt voulait qu'elle soit grandiose pour leur première St Valentin en tant que couple.

Aujourd'hui, Blaine n'avait cour que jusqu'à midi, celui-ci s'était dit que ça lui laisserait largement le temps de se préparer et de ranger la maison, Kurt lui avait dit qu'il ne serait là qu'à 19h.

Kurt partit en cour, en chantant à tue-tête dans sa voiture toutes les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Il était tout simplement heureux, et la journée ne faisait que de commencer. En arrivant sur le parking du lycée à 9h, il reçut un texto de Blaine: « Bonjour mon cœur ! Ça va très bien et toi ? Moi aussi j'aurai aimé te réveiller ce matin en t'embrassant et en te serrant dans mes bras. Le temps sans toi est long… Tu me manques tant, il me tarde d'être à ce soir… Je t'aime !». Kurt avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres en lisant le message, les yeux brillants. Oui, il avait un petit ami formidable et il en était fou amoureux.

La journée passait longuement pour Kurt, les minutes ne défilaient pas et les cours lui paressaient ennuyeux, peut être car il ne les suivait qu'à moitié. Il était sur son petit nuage regardant un point fixe dans la classe, rêvassant complétement. On se demandait bien à quoi, ou plutôt à qui.

La pause déjeuner arriva et il partit manger avec Rachel. Celle-ci, surexcitée, lui parla avec extase de sa soirée qu'elle avait de prévue avec finn. Celui-ci devait l'emmener dîner sur une péniche, avec en prime un spectacle musical et théâtral qui s'y jouait. Pour une fois il s'avérait qu'il ai eu une bonne idée, et cela rendait la jeune fille folle de joie. Kurt était content pour sa meilleure amie et son frère, ils méritaient vraiment d'être heureux ensemble.

14h arriva et la sonnerie de l'école retentissa, rappelant aux élèves qu'il était temps de retourner en cour. Kurt avait cour d'espagnol mais n'avait pas réellement très envie d'y aller, il ne voulait qu'une chose retrouver Blaine au plus vite pour le serrer contre lui, sentir son odeur, toucher sa peau si douche… Kurt resta les 2h de cours à rêvasser sur au combien son petit ami le rendait fou de lui.

A la fin du cour, Kurt se dit en regardant l'heure que Blaine devrait bientôt recevoir la première des surprises qu'il lui avait réservé. Au même moment, Blaine qui était rentré chez lui depuis déjà un bon moment, entendit la sonnette de sa porte retentir. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être, il n'attendait personne, et ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire et ne devaient rentrer que dans 3 jours. En ouvrant la porte, il vu un jeune homme en uniforme de travail, un colis assez grand sous le bras.

« Bonjour, suis-je bien chez les Anderson ?

_ Oui c'est bien ici.

_ J'ai un colis pour Blaine Anderson.

_ Euh… c'est moi, mais vous devez vous trompez je n'attends aucun colis…

_ Non non je vous assure, sur le bon de livraison est écrit Blaine Anderson. Veuillez signez le reçu juste ici s'il vous plait.

_ Ok d'accord… Merci. »

Le livreur lui passa le colis et repartit aussitôt en lui souhaitant bonne journée.

Blaine prit le paquet et ferma la porte. Il se laissa tombé sur le canapé et l'ouvrit. Sur le dessus reposait une petite enveloppe avec un mot. Il s'en saisit et lu à haute voix: « J'espère qu'il te plaira, je me suis dit que ce soir tu serais magnifique dedans. Sois prêt à 7h, je t'embrasse. Kurt. »

Blaine prit le vêtement qui se trouvait en dessous de l'enveloppe, et le déplia. Il resta bouche bée, regardant le costume très classe que Kurt lui avait offert. Celui-ci était de couleur bleu nuit munit de boutons dorés très discrets, bien cintré, avec le pantalon qui allait avec de la même couleur. Le tout accompagné d'une chemise d'un bleu très clair et d'un nœud papillon noir. Ce costume était magnifique et reflétait bien les gouts en matière de mode de Kurt. Blaine était vraiment ravi de cette attention toute particulière, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Kurt pensait vraiment à tout se dit-il, j'ai vraiment rencontré l'homme parfait ! Il lui envoya directement un message : « Merci mon cœur c'est vraiment adorable de ta part de te soucier de ma tenue vestimentaire, celle-ci est juste parfaite ! Tout comme toi d'ailleurs... Je t'embrasse tendrement et ne t'inquiète pas je serais prêt à l'heure pour ton arrivée, même en avance tant je suis impatient de te voir ! ».

Kurt sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et lu le message de Blaine. Il était ravi de voir que ça petite surprise commençait bien et que son homme avait aimé le costume qu'il lui avait choisi, il avait passé tellement de temps pour lui en trouver un juste comme il voulait.

« Plus que 2h de cours et je suis libre » se dit-il, il était tellement impatient qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place sur sa chaise, il regardait l'heure tous les 3 minutes. Quand 16h s'afficha sur la grande horloge de la classe, il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit comme une flèche vers sa voiture. Il n'avait que 3h pour se préparer (ce qui était peu pour Kurt !) et finir les derniers préparatifs de la soirée. En arrivant chez lui, il ne prit même pas le temps de goûter, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il descendit à sa chambre et s'empressa de se préparer et de passer quelques coups de fils. Il faisait des allers retours dans sa chambre entre la salle de bain et le dressing, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la bonne tenue… Il perdit beaucoup de temps et commença à se mettre en retard. Il arrêta donc son choix sur un pantalon moulant noir, une chemise rouge, une veste noire avec les coutures et les rebords des poches rouges. Le tout avec de belles bottines noires en cuir. Il se parfuma un peu plus que ce matin et remit un filet de laque sur ses cheveux, c'est bon il était fin prêt. Il prit le cadeau de Blaine et se mit en route.

De son côté Blaine finissait de se préparer. Il se regarda dans la glace et se dit qu'il était plutôt pas mal dans ce costard. On aurait dit un homme d'affaire ou un agent secret. Une fois fini de s'admirer, il regarda sa montre, 18h56. Ah, il était temps de descendre au salon, son valentin n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Blaine n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de préparer le repas, Kurt lui avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait. C'était surement mieux ainsi car Blaine et la cuisine ça faisait 10.

Cinq minutes après il entendit le klaxon d'une voiture. « A l'heure comme d'habitude », pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il décida de sortir pour aller l'accueillir comme il se devait, mais à la place du 4x4 de Kurt il vit une limousine noire garée devant chez lui. Tiens, un de ses voisins devait avoir fait une surprise à sa femme. Il se dirigea vers le chauffeur de la limousine pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas dû se garer au bon endroit, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver que la portière arrière de la voiture s'ouvrit. Il vit Kurt apparaitre, plus beau que jamais, munit d'un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, qui lui lançait un regard et un sourire en coin, faisant apparaitre une de ses fossettes. Blaine était complétement déboussolé avec de grands yeux ronds et fixait Kurt.

Celui-ci le sorti de sa torpeur en lui prenant la main doucement et en l'attirant vers lui pour un baiser passionné. Waouh ! Blaine était ébloui, entre la limousine, les roses et enfin ce baiser qu'il attendait tant, s'en était trop pour son cœur qui rata plusieurs battements. Blaine qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, regardait Kurt de ses yeux qui voulaient dire « tu m'expliques ? ». Kurt le regarda dans les yeux: « Je voulais que notre première St Valentin soit inoubliable j'ai donc décidé de faire les choses en grand » lui dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs. Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire plein de tendresse, et prit les roses pour les sentir. « Ça c'est sûr que tu as vu grand, mais tu sais tant que tu es à mes côtés ma soirée sera dans tous les cas inoubliable ». Il lui fit un grand sourire, auquel Kurt répondit en rougissant. « Oui tu as entièrement raison, mais maintenant que tout est programmé autant profiter de notre soirée, tu ne penses pas ? » lui dit-il en lui faisant une moue attendrissante. Blaine l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec plein de douceur. « Je dépose ce magnifique bouquet chez moi puis je vais chercher mon manteau et j'arrive de suite mon cœur», lui lança Blaine déjà presque arrivé à la porte. « Au fait, tu es terriblement sexy dans ce costume » lui lança Kurt avec un clin d'œil. Blaine rougit un instant et revenant devant Kurt répliqua : « Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre… » en l'admirant, le regard plein de désir. Kurt prit la main de Blaine et l'entraina dans la limousine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la voiture démarra. Blaine admirait la limousine, c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une de l'intérieur. Elle était très classe, avec des sièges en cuir, muni d'un grand écran de télévision ou passait des clips, et un Bar qui lui paraissait immense pour pouvoir rentrer dans une voiture. Ils se servirent une coupe de champagne, et trinquèrent à leur amour. Blaine demanda où ils se rendaient mais Kurt lui répondit que c'était une surprise. Ils profitèrent du trajet pour parler de leur semaine, des derniers potins, des nouvelles tendances de mode… Pendant tout le long ils se jetaient des regards langoureux, se câlinaient, s'embrassaient… Tout était parfait, Blaine était aux anges et ne savait comment remercier le jeune homme.

Au bout d'une heure ils arrivèrent sur un parking déjà bien rempli. Blaine sortit le premier et tendit sa main à Kurt pour l'aider à descendre. « Mais dit donc, quel gentleman ! » lui souffla Kurt avec un sourire. « Moi non plus je ne fais pas les choses à moitié très cher ! » lui lança Blaine avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine suivit Kurt alors qu'il se rendait devant une sorte de restaurant. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cet endroit mais celui-ci faisait confiance à Kurt pour son gout aiguisé dans beaucoup de domaines. La façade de l'immeuble semblait classe et à la fois cosy. Un vigile se trouvait à l'entrée, Kurt lui donna deux tickets et celui-ci se décala pour les laisser rentrer. L'intérieur du bâtiment était splendide; la décoration renvoyée dans les années 30, tout comme les vêtements du personnel, la musique… C'était comme s'ils avaient fait un retour dans le passé. Blaine en était bouche bée et Kurt le regardait en laissant échapper un petit rire, on aurait dit un enfant émerveillé. Ils allèrent s'assoir à une table, au centre de la pièce presque pleine. Il y avait devant eux, une grande estrade avec un groupe de musicien qui jouait des musiques jazzy.

Kurt déposa un baiser sur la main de Blaine et lui demanda si tout cela lui plaisait. En réponse, Blaine serra fort la main de Kurt et lui déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres. Il se détacha un peu de lui, et le regardant dans les yeux lui dit: « Merci, merci pour tout mon amour, pour cette soirée, je n'aurai jamais pu rêver mieux ». Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, Kurt lui sécha de son pouce et le prit dans ses bras en embrassant tendrement sa joue. « C'est pour te remercier chaque jour pour ton amour et pour faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde » lui chuchota Kurt dans l'oreille. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacé à écouter la musique, puis ils dinèrent, la table était somptueuse dressée avec deux chandelles. Le repas était délicieux, l'ambiance était festive, ils rigolèrent, discutaient de tout et de rien. Blaine se délectait de la musique, en effet il adorait le jazz et Kurt le savait bien. L'orchestre finit de jouer son dernier morceau, et un homme prit la parole. « Mesdames et Messieurs, ce soir un jeune chanteur voulait faire une dédicace à une personne qui lui était chère, je lui laisse donc le micro pour cette chanson, veuillez l'encourager ! ». C'est sous les applaudissements du public que Kurt se leva et monta sur scène, Blaine n'en revenait pas.

Kurt prit le micro, lança un sourire et un regard à Blaine qui en disait long, et les premières notes d' « unforgettable » de Nat King Cole s'élevèrent, une chanson que Blaine affectionnait tout particulièrement.

_« Unforgettable, that's what you are  
>Unforgettable though near or far<br>Like a song of love that clings to me  
>How the thought of you does things to me<br>Never before has someone been more_

_Unforgettable in every way  
>And forever more, that's how you'll stay<br>That's why, darling, it's incredible  
>That someone so unforgettable<br>Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

_Unforgettable in every way  
>And forever more, that's how you'll stay<br>That's why, darling, it's incredible  
>That someone so unforgettable<br>Thinks that I am unforgettable too _»

Kurt et Blaine ne se lâchèrent pas du regard durant toute la durée de la musique. Blaine était enivré par la chanson, charmé par la voix de son homme, il avait ce sourire béat collé sur son visage et ses yeux humides. A la fin de la musique, le public se leva et l'applaudirent avec engouement, apparemment la chanson n'avait pas enchanté que Blaine.

Kurt vint se rassoir à coté de Blaine, ou les larmes coulaient littéralement sur son visage, il le serra fort contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Kurt lui aussi était touché de voir Blaine aussi ému, il se dit qu'il avait vraiment réussi sa soirée de St Valentin et il ne pouvait en être que plus heureux. Blaine relâcha son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt aussi doux et enivrant que leur tout premier, leurs cœurs battaient si forts que l'un l'autre pouvait le sentir contre eux. « Je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu me rends heureux, et à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, tu es merveilleux » lança Blaine avec un regard attendrissant et remplit d'amour. Kurt rapprocha son visage de celui qu'il aimait et lui vola un baiser au creux des lèvres, « Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, chaque jour passait à tes cotés me fait tomber un peu plus amoureux de toi, je n'arrive même pas à trouver mes mots pour te dire à quel point tu es formidable… ». Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, à s'admirer comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se découvraient, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux et le temps s'emblait s'être arrêté.

Après une autre coupe de champagne, ils rentrèrent chez Blaine pour pouvoir profité l'un de l'autre, avec un peu plus d'intimité. Une fois arrivé, ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé devant la télé. Blaine choisi une comédie romantique spécialement dédié à Kurt et alla chercher une couverture et des oreillers pour qu'ils puissent être confortablement installé. Pendant l'absence de Blaine, Kurt se leva et partit chercher le petit paquet cadeau qui se trouvait dans son sac. Quand Blaine revînt, Kurt lui tendit le présent avec un large sourire, « Joyeuse St valentin chéri ! ». « Ba dis donc les surprises ne s'arrêtent donc jamais avec toi ! » lui dit Blaine en rigolant. « Que veux-tu je suis l'homme idéal ! » lui répondit Kurt en tapant la pause.

Blaine ouvra l'emballage et en sortit une très belle écharpe grise à rayures Paul Smith. Il remarqua que dans un des coins de l'écharpe y avait été brodé en petit leur deux prénoms côte à côte avec en dessous la date de leur premier baiser. Blaine fût très touché par cette attention et regarda Kurt qui semblait attendre un verdict. Il caressa délicatement sa joue de sa main et le remercia grandement : « je l'adore tout simplement, elle est vraiment très belle et… », Blaine fût coupé dans son élan en sentant l'odeur qui émanait de l'écharpe; c'était le parfum de Kurt. Un immense sourire s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Ça, c'est pour que tu penses à moi n'importe où et n'importe quand. Tu auras toujours mon odeur avec toi …» lui chuchota Kurt avec un sourire malicieux.

Blaine ne put résister devant ce si beau visage, et s'empressa d'embrasser Kurt langoureusement. Ce baiser était si bon, si intense… Blaine se colla un peu plus à Kurt et agrippa ses hanches de ses mains. Ce dernier frissonna à ce contact et approfondit un peu plus encore le baiser, leur langue dansait entre elles, leurs souffles sur leur visage devenaient de plus en plus chaud. Kurt caressait la nuque et le dos de Blaine sensuellement, celui-ci le renversa lentement sur le canapé afin de se positionner au-dessus de lui pour profiter pleinement du jeune homme. Ils firent l'amour pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Kurt sur le torse de Blaine qui l'enserrait de ses bras et Blaine la tête dans les cheveux de celui-ci respirant son odeur…


End file.
